Oaths of Citizenship and Duty
by BookwormDragon
Summary: World building for an Independent Atlantis AU.


**Independent Atlantis AU World-building:****  
****Oaths of Citizenship and Duty****  
****by BookwormDragon aka bookworm2005****  
****betaed by bitterfig and kimberlyfdr**

_**Disclaimer**__: Neither the Stargate: Atlantis Universe nor any of the Characters in the Stargate: Atlantis_ _Universe belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's Note**__: These oaths are inspired by many existing oaths of allegiance and duty. Given that I am American, the American pledge of Allegiance of was an especially strong influence, as you can see. Since I basically Googled citizenship oaths in order to get some idea of appropriate style and language, and subsequently read nearly 20 various oaths, I cannot individually list which oaths inspired the oaths below. I believe that the oaths written below are as original as one can expect, given how deeply our respective oaths of loyalty pervade our daily lives. _

**  
****Oath of Citizenship for the Free City of Atlantis**

I,_ Insert Name_, freely and without reservation, do solemnly pledge my fidelity and allegiance to the Free City of Atlantis and to her people. I hereby swear that I will hold this oath above all other oaths or allegiances that I may have given, now or in the future.

I pledge my support, honor, and loyalty to the Free City of Atlantis, and to her constitution, and will faithfully uphold her laws. As a citizen, it is my privilege and duty to defend the Free City of Atlantis and her people from all enemies, foreign and domestic, by any lawful means necessary, according to my abilities.

From this day forward, I shall act toward the Common Good of the Free City of Atlantis and of her people. Should it be required of me I shall place their needs above my own. This I do solemnly swear, in the presence of my city and my fellow citizens.

May the Ancestors bear witness to the truth of my words and to the honor of my heart.

**All citizens of Atlantis, regardless of age, status, or birthplace swear this oath. Children of citizens are considered provisional citizens, under the protection and guidance of their parents and the city until they have reached the Age of Reason in the eyes of their family and the city (on average, around 15 years, AST), at which point they may take the oath themselves and become full citizens, with all attendant rights and responsibilities. **

**(Researcher's Note: The last lines of this and all formal Lantean oaths, **_"May the Ancestors bear witness to the truth of my words and to the honor of my heart", _**are a clear indication of the influence that the Pegasus-born Citizens such as Emmagen and Dex had on the Founders. This epithet appears to be uniquely Pegasus in origin, as it did not seem to exist in common usage on Earth during the Founding. Clearly, its inclusion was deliberate, and not simply a matter of following a traditional form for creating oaths. The meaning does appear to be** **similar to common Earth sayings of the time, such as **_"As God is my witness", "May God strike me dead if I lie!"__**, **_**and **_"So help me God."_**)**

**Pledge of Allegiance for the Free City of Atlantis**

I pledge allegiance to the Free City of Atlantis, and to the Principles for which it stands. We are one people, united in diversity for the common good of humanity, with Liberty, Justice, and Protection for all.

**This affirmation of allegiance is commonly said while standing, facing the flag or official seal of Atlantis, with the right hand held over the heart.**

**(Researcher's Note: It is here that the influence of the American members of original Expedition can be seen most strongly. The Lantean Pledge of Allegiance very closely resembles the American Pledge of Allegiance which was in use during the time of the Founding.)**

**Oath of Duty for the Lantean Home Guard/Defense Force**

I, _Insert Name_, as a citizen of the Free City of Atlantis, do hereby affirm that I join the Home Guard of my own accord, freely and without reservation. I solemnly swear to protect the Free City of Atlantis, her citizens, and her interests, from all enemies, foreign or domestic, with all that I have, even unto my own life's blood. I further swear to justly and honestly uphold and enforce the duly agreed upon laws of the City within the boundaries of the City and of all territories claimed by the City.

As a member of the Home Guard, I pledge that I will obey the lawful orders of the Governor of the Free City of Atlantis and of the officers appointed over me, in accordance with the law and the Home Guard Code of Honorable Conduct. I freely and honestly undertake these sacred obligations until such a time as I may be released from my Oath of Duty. May the Ancestors bear witness to the truth of my words and to the honor of my heart.

**Members of the Lantean Home Guard swear this Oath. In order to join the Home Guard, you must be a citizen of Atlantis.**

**  
(Researcher's Note: This was the original oath. In modern times, due to population growth and territory expansion, the Home Guard has been split into two sections, each with specific duties: the Lantean Home Guard, which performs the function of police and security within the City, as well as within Lantean territories and outposts; and the Lantean Defense Force, which is a combination of a standing army and scientific brigade, going through the Gate to explore, trade, and to gain and share scientific knowledge on behalf of Atlantis, as well as protecting Atlantis and her allies from outside threats. The phrase **_"I further swear to justly and honestly uphold and enforce the duly agreed upon laws of the City within the boundaries of the City and of all territories claimed by the City." _**is removed from their Oath of Duty to reflect this shift in responsibilities, and the title **_**"**__Home Guard__**"**_ **is replaced with the title **_**"**__Defense Force__**"**_**.)**


End file.
